All Through the Night
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Damon's life feels as if it's falling apart around him, he meets a girl who only appears in the night time and forms an instant connection not knowing that she might have some dark secrets of her own.
1. Chapter 1

All Through the Night

Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore

Never in Damon Salvatore's seventeen years of existence had he ever imagined that the very best moments of his life would be born from his very worst ones. It had all started earlier that night at his family dinner table, silver clicked against the plates as his family ate in silence just like they did all the times. They use to be very social creatures the Salvatore clan but in the years that passed that had seemed to change to where his family didn't talk to each other at all. He couldn't tell you what was happening in their everyday life because no one bothered telling anyone anything anymore. Not ever his seven year old sister, Gia felt like sharing anything. But tonight Damon felt like their was something different about his family. Something deadly that would change all their lives forever.

Than his father broke the silence breaking years of tradition as his family's heads snapped up wondering what the hell was going on here. Why was his father begging to talk and why did his mother look like she was encouraging him to. She had never cared what he did much before. Why Now?

"Children, Your mother and I have something very important to tell you."

They all exchanged glances wondering what could have been so important that he had interrupted the usual silence they had at dinner.

"I would first start off by saying that none of this is your guy's faults. Sometimes when two people love each other they just you know fall out of it..."

"What does this have to do with us?" His brother Stefan interrupted. He was always the more curious out of the three of them.

"I'm glad you asked that Stefan you see there was a part in our lives where your mother and I used to love each other deeply. We got married , we had you guys and everything seemed perfect to us, but sometimes love just isn't enough for a marriage to work."

"Kids what your father and I are trying to say is that in no way, shape, or form is this any of your faults, we just don't see the point of continuing with this marriage."

"Does this mean you're getting a divorce?" Damon asked in shock.

A few of the kids at school had divorced parents, but he never thought he would be one of those people. What would happen to his family? What would happen to him?

"Yes, Damon it means we're getting a divorce, It doesn't mean we don't love you guys any less or that we don't want what's best for each of you. We just can't do this anymore. We can't keep on going that everything is fine whenever it's not. Do you kids understand that?"

"What does this mean for us?" Gia asked

"For now it just mean that your mother and I will be separated. I will; be here with you guys and your mother will be going to different states for her job."

"Will we ever see her again?" Gia asked looking at the two.

Damon felt a tightness in his chest this couldn't be happening. He was losing one of the only people who ever seemed to talk to him anymore. Why couldn't their mother stay there instead? Damon had never had the greatest relationship with his father and now he was going to be the only parent he had here?

Damon slammed his fist into the table making his family jump slightly as he rose up. He just couldn't be there anymore. He had to leave. He had to get out of there.

"Damon! Come back here!" his father yelled as he grabbed his black leather jacket and threw it around himself opening the door and going into the night.

It had taken Damon about half an hour until he finally decided to stop. He looked around his location and realized that he had gone somewhere on the outskirts of town. There was only him, a set of trees, a road, and a girl on the road. Wait. A girl?

Damon rubbed his eyes to see if he wasn't going crazy, but when he opened them she was still there. She had paused and smiled at him. He didn't know why a stranger would be smiling at him and he was aware of stranger danger but there was something about this girl that just made him want to get to know her.

Her hair was a dark halo of brown that curled around her back and her eyes looked nice and warm like melted chocolate. He found himself walking towards her rather intrigued as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hi." he said looking at her.

"Hi."

"Ugh sorry to bother you. I just noticed that you were out here and usually people don't really hang out around these parts at night. From what I heard they're dangerous at night."

"Than why are you out here?"

"Let's just say I'm having a bad night."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can I do something to make it better?"

"No offense but I don't think you could help me here."

"Again I'm sorry to hear that. Did you want to be left alone?"

For whatever reason he didn't want her to go.

"No. I-I don't want to be left alone."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

"What's your name?"

"I don't know if I should say. You wouldn't know who I am anyway."

"I know I've never seen you before at school, but I'm not asking to be creepy. I'm just rather intrigued. I'm Damon."

"Nice to meet you Damon, I'm Elena."

She extended her hand and he took it feeling the warmth there.

"So what are you doing out here in the middle of the night Elena?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'll tell you if you tell me." he said smiling.

"That sounds like a fair trade. You first."

"Got into a fight with my parents. Kind of ran away from there before they could finish. I just kept walking until I ended up here."

"May I ask what the fight was about?"

"They're getting divorced."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine what you're going through at this point."

"Thank you, so what's a girl like you doing on a road like this?"

"Well I was dancing."

"Dancing? With no music?"

"That's the best way to dance the beat is within you. You just have to feel it."

"Interwsting thought."

"Do you like to dance?"

"I haven't danced in a while."

"Thats' a shame dancing always makes me feel better."

"It never distracted me from my home life. But it was a really great outlet."

"I'm glad to hear that at least."

He was about to say something else when his cellphone rang in his pocket and he checked it. Of course it was his mother. Sighing he hit the ignore button and put it in his pocket.

"Well it's been nice talking to you Elena, but I better be getting home."

"Well in that case it was nice meeting you Damon."

"It was nice meeting you too Elena."

She smiled as he turned walking on the road and wondering when he would see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

All Through the Night

Chapter 2

Damon

Inhaling Damon dropped his pencil as he stared at the sketch he had made. Observing it he frowned slightly as he looked at his mystery girl in his sketch. He wanted nothing more than to talk to this mysterious stranger again, but it had been three whole days since he had been out that way and his family's drama was continuing to escalate much to his displeasure. He just wondered if it would ever end for him.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts as the door opened before he could tell whoever it was to go away and to leave him in peace. When would his family ever figure out to just leave well enough along. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Damon swirled in his chair to see whoever had interrupted him in mid drawing session and flattered as he saw his sister, Gia in tears. Damon stood up from his chair nearly knocking it over as he knelled down in front of Gia stroking the tears from her face and caressing her soft mane of black hair.

It still amazed him out of the three of them that Gia looked the most like both their parents. She was the perfect creation that they had made together. Stefan had taken to looking more like their father while Damon had as much of their mother in him. He wondered if his father would turn callous and cold towards him because of it. After all is that what usually happened when someone reminded you of a person you used to love so deeply that their loss was so great. Damon guessed he would just have to figure that out for himself later. For now there was more pressing issues to deal with.

"What's a matter Gia?"

"Why does mom have to leave us? What did we do wrong to disappoint her and make her want to leave us?"

"I'm sure she loves us Gia, it's just that sometimes grown ups fall out of love with each other."

"But if she falls out of love with dad so easily, what makes you think she won't fall out of love with us?"

"Because mom has a different kind of love for us Gia. Her love for us is the most powerful love in this universe."

"Than why is she leaving us behind?"

"I don't know Gia. I really don't."

"Is it because of Julian."

Damon eyebrows stitched together in confusion. Who the hell was Julian?

"I heard her and dad talking about him. He sounded really angry and even said a few choice words to mom that I would rather not repeat."

Clarity rang through Damon as it finally clicked for him. His parents weren't divorcing because they had stopped loving each other. They were divorcing each other, because his mother had found somebody else to warm her bed at night. How could she do that to their father? How could she do that to the kids she promised that she loved? And how great was this guy that he had slept with a married woman with kids. Sometimes Damon couldn't believe how truly selfish this world was.

"Who is that?" Gia asked pointing to the sketch he had been working on before she had interrupted.

"It's just a stranger that I ran into last night when I was angry last night."

"She looks very pretty."

"The sketch doesn't do her justice." he said remembering the girl he had met last night.

"Did you at least get her name?"

Gia loved knowing everyone's names. She had a habit of listening to a person's name and reciting the origins of them. It was her favorite hobby even if it did drive them crazy sometimes.

"Her name is Elena."

"Elena." Gia said testing it between her lips as she scanned her brain for the origin of it. " Shining light. I'm not one hundred percent where it originated from. I'll make it a point to look it up later in case you bring her here to meet us."

"I doubt that's gonna happen seeing as how I'm not even sure if I'm gonna see her again."

"I wouldn't be so sure Damon. Sometimes life has a funny way of making things happen."

"I hope you're right."

"I hope I am to."

Damon squeezed Gia tightly in a hug wondering what his mystery girl was doing at this exact moment.


End file.
